A Tale of Forbidden Love
by LithiumEyes
Summary: She is a princess, promised to a man she has never met. He is a commoner that can not even look at a royal's shoes. But a night they belong to only each other. AZ
1. Chapter one

Me: I have no clue why I start all these fics cause I really have no time to work on them.

VampGirl: Sit down, shut up and just….shut up.

CJ: That's code for I don't like your voice.

Me: You guys suck.

VampGirl: We have established the fact that I go suck peoples necks for a living and I am your muse so just shush.

CJ: I don't think that's what she meant…

Fred: _Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
(Breathe no More-Evanescence)_

Disclaimer: As of now, nothing but this lame plot is mine.

Saying of the Day: I'm lost, but making great time.

* * *

The raven haired princess gazed with a wistful gaze out of her window. She watched all the people working so far below her and yet they were so close. If only she could go down there and walk among them. That would be her greatest wish; To be a normal girl and not a royal betrothed to a man she had never met.

There was a knock on the door and a soft voice called.

"Adriane, darling, are you decent?"

"Yes mother. You may enter."

Queen Willow swept into the room with a grace that her daughter envied. Princess Adriane's two ladies-in-waiting came in after the queen, bowing low to the royals. The princess gave the women small smiles.

"Your father and I are pleased to annouce that your betrothed, Prince Joseph, will be here to take you hand in marriage before the end of the month."

Adriane gave a smile. "It would be nice to meet my fiance before our wedding." she commented. The blonde lady-in-waiting's body gave a small jerk, a sign that she was stiffling a giggle. The redhead beside her elbowed the blonde's ribs and gave a sharp glare.

"Oh don't be such a downer, darling. I have heard he is handsome and would be a perfect match for you." Queen Willow gave her daughter a smile. "I have to go now, dear, but be a good girl and get dressed and join your father and I downstairs." With that said, the queen left the room.

"I feel bad for you milady. I used to live under Prince Joseph's father and that prince ain't to bad. He would be a smart match for you." the blonde lady-in-waiting said, a sly grin on her pretty features.

"Kara you know I don't want to have a damn arranged marriage. I want to choose my husband but there is no arguing with father. Could you fetch me a gown, Emily?"

"Yes milady." the red haired woman said, giving a polite curtsey. Adriane grimaced and turned to her window. She looked down apon the bustling commoners going about their daily lives.

A flash of gold caught the young princess's dark eyes. A young man, perhaps a year or two older than she, strode into the courtyard like he owned the place. He had a handsome smile on his well chisled features. He was tall and lean muscled. His eyes were like the sky, twinkling many different shades of azure. The princess's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Here is your dress milady." Emily said, bringing out a beautiful velvet gown of deep purple. The dress seemed even more gorgous when on Adriane. The bodice was tight enough to show the princess's feminine figure. The sleeves were belled on the end and the opening was long enough to brush the ground had not the young royal been trained to keep her sleeves from trailing the earth. The skirt flared out as it went down and had a slight train.

Princess Adriane spun in front of her full length mirror and gave her reflection a weak smile. She half wished her skin was paler like the other court ladies instead of a golden tan. She wished she didn't have her well defined jaw line or strong chin. She wished was a plain looking girl with nothing to set her apart from the other nobles. She wished she didn't have her unique beauty.

Princess Adriane took and deep breath and steeled herself so that she may face the court. So she could appear to have a slight excitement that her betrothed would be arriving to sweep her off her feet in just a short month or two. That was the way she had to act around the nobles in her parent's court. She had to be a raven haired beauty that would never be available to no one less than a prince.

As she entered the grand outdoor garden and place of social gatherings, she had to once again remind herself not to go running back to her safe haven called her room. Putting on a pleasant smile, she strode forward. People bowed low to her and muttered greetings. The princess simply nodded her head to each noble and gave them a welcoming smile. She went to the group of young sons and daughters of lords, barons, and dukes.

"Good day, Princess. I must say you look especially radiant today." a young man said, giving a sweeping bow that was slightly mocking. He would never of course mock a royal but it made Adriane feel more welcomed amongst the group.

"Oh stop flirting dear brother of mine. She's taken and you know it." Kara said, slightly growling as she took her place beside her princess.

"So good to see you my darling sister. Do tell me what things you have been sticking up your scrawny arse?"

Kara smacked her brother's arm and swelled to her full height. The group laughed and began chatting. But the princess could not help but stare out over the stone walls into the world of freedom. For just one day, she would give anything to be beyond these prison walls and walk among commoners like she was one of them. She would give anthing.

* * *

That chance came later that day. While everyone was down in one of the lower dining rooms, eating, Adriane feined ill and ran to her room. She snuck into the servents quarters and changed into faded, tan breeches and a gray tunic. She pulled her hair into a knot on the back of her head. She slipped on wearing leather boots and with a final cautious glance behind her to the door, she leapt out the window.

Adriane landed with a soft thump. Her head slowly turned from left to right, searching for any sign of life. There was no one anywhere in sight. She took of at a light sprint. A smile crept onto her tan face as she breathed in a breath. She laughed slightly. She was free for the moment. It would be hell to pay when she got back, though.

Adriane walked into town, looking at merchant's wares with interest. Since the tunic his her breasts and with her hair tied back like she had seen people do, everyone thought she was a boy come to browse through goods. She didn't try to argue, it would only help her if no one recognizd her as the princess of their country.

While looking through pendants with amber tigereye gems in them (me: I couldn't help but do that. No, that jewels and bonded animals will not be mentioned in this story. It is a Zach/Adriane love story so…yeah…just humor me.) someone was pushed into her. Adriane's heart skipped a beat when she recognized the person who knocked into her as the golden hair man from earlier. A noble was looking down his rather crooked nose at the blonde and some of the man guards were closing in around them.

Anger began burning deep inside the princess. Adriane stepped in front of the golden hair man, her chin in the air. Her dark eyes flashed dangerously.

"Tell me what this man has done for you to feel he must be delt with by your knights?"

"He touched my horse. No one but I or one of my stable hands may touch my steed." the hook nosed man announced.

"Nobles. You all are always so proud about really stupid things. Ever think that this man couldn't help touching your horse? I doubt it. I suggest you just leave or beat this man to death. I think the king will frown apon a murder for no justified reason." Adriane snarled.

"How dare you speak to me like that, boy? I belive that my word will be believed over yours."

"Maybe the combanation of an entire market place will convince who is the liar, sir."

The man lunged at Adriane. His guards took hold of her arms and held her tight. The golden haired man, long forgotten, shifted his gaze over his rescuer to the men that planned to kill him. Damn that boy had a lot of courage to stand up to a lord like that.

Adriane growled, struggling. She was starting to panic. If she was found out, there would be no way to explain her actions to her parents. They would lock her in her room with a constant guard until her betrothed came to wed her. She kicked at her holder's knees. They only gripped her arms harder. The lord with crooked nose leaned towards her so she could feel and smell his putrid beath on her face.

"You look familiar boy. What is your name?"

"I…I…I am Nakoda of the forest people." Adriane said, using her grandmother's name. It was partly true, she was a half blood of the clan of humans who lived among the animals in peace, harmonizing with the very earth itself. The lord raised an eyebrow.

"Nakoda? Why are you dressed as a male and a commoner, Nakoda?"

"So questions would not be asked. Women have little influence in your world so I came to buy goods as a man and a commoner so I would be left to my own devises." Adriane said. She had to stop herself from sighing in relief for it was against the law to kill a child of the forest unless they attacked you or one of those in your charge. Adriane was released.

"Get out of my sight, forest wench. If you ever speak to me as you did before, you will never see the sun rise again."

"Then you be hanged. By the laws of my queen and yours, if you touch me without rightful cause, your corpse will hang as an example."

The man smacked Adriane across the cheek and, grumbling and cursing under his breath, the lord mounted his precious horse and rode off. The princess sucked in a shaky breath and let it back out in a sigh.

The golden haired man stepped forward. He looked into Adriane's dark eyes with his sky blue orbs. He smiled and made his handsome face light up some. He put a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I owe you my life, Nakoda. My name is Zachariah, but as your saved me, I suppose you may call me Zach like my friends do." the man said with laughter in his voice. Adriane went weak in the knees when he spoke. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Does that make me your friends too, Zach?"

"I think it does."

Adriane felt a smile and a blush creep onto her face. She hoped her darker skin could hide the redness.

"I would love to speak with you more, Zach, but I must return. My father would go crazy if he found I left. I believe I would be locked in my room for a good deal of time if I was discovered."

Zach laughed. It was a good natured sound that made his features seem even more handsome then they were. Adriane had to mentally kick herself so her knees didn't give out.

"Then until next time Nakoda." Zach said, his hands on her shoulders squeezing slightly. He gave another winning smile and released her. She gave a small wave, turned, and ran as fast as she could to the castle. She snuck quietly through the stone corridors and rushed into her room silently.

Kara and Emily rushed to her with scared looks.

"Oh miss, you scared us to death! Where have you been?" Emily asked in a breathless voice.

"And why are you wearing mens clothes?" Kara pressed. She gazed apon the garments with a look of disgust.

"I have just been experiencing freedom! It was the most amazing thing ever! I've never felt so free in my life! To walk among people without being bowed to…it was paridise."

* * *

Me: That is chapter one my people! Review me! 


	2. Chapter two

Me: Happy dance! Happy dance! I'm loved!

VampGirl: (backs away) Oh dear satan…

CJ: I like this side of her. (is hiding a video camera)

Me: I am loved by my dearest reviewers! Have chocolate!

VampGirl: Don't you damn authors usually give out cookies?

CJ: Chocolate make girls more hyper.

Me: I tell you Fred, my singing alien demi-muse, sing the song that inspired me to write this fic!

Fred: _Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

_(Evanescence-Anywhere)_

Reviewer Responses:

**Adriane-The-Warrior:** I know…I had that issue with Kara and Adraine, but Adriane had to be a princess cause of the plot. Kara is a noble so yeah…If Adriane was a servant then it wouldn't be bad for her to love a commoner because she would be one herself.

**Warrior-wolf:** I have no life…

Disclaimer: Yeah so I own none of the characters in this story but the plot is mine and you can't have it you SOBs.

Saying of the Day: Everytime you…ahem…play with yourself, God kills a kitten. So please save the kittens.

* * *

Kara and Emily simply stared at their princess with a look of confusion. Adriane was sprawled on her bed, her dark eyes closed, remembering the events of the past half hour or so. The thing that flashed through her mind most was Zach and his smile. Her insides gave a guilty squirm when she remembered who would be coming for her in just a few weeks. She sighed and stood, quickly stripping off the clothes she was wearing and put a nightgown on instead.

Adriane bid Kara and Emily goodbye and sank into her four poster bed, the red velvet curtains drawn around her. She stared up at her celing, a small smile on her lips. Rolling over, she fell asleep to dream about golden haired knights on white horses.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door, waking the sleeping princess. Adriane groaned and sat up, only to growl when her curtains were shoved back. The light burned into her eyes and she cursed under her breath.

"Up Adriane. You must get dressed quickly. There is a guest that is here to see you." Queen Willow said in a breathless, excited voice.

Adriane gave a nod and accepted the dress that was thrust at her. She faintly remembered later that her nightgown was pulled off and her dress was on and her hair, face and jewelry was taken care of frenzied maids. She studied her reflection for a moment and her eyebrows shot up. She was wearing a crimson,silk gown. The bodice fit like a glove a had a low front cut, showing a bit of cleavage. The gown was sleeveless but a gold armband was around her arm. A gold dragon bracelet wound up her wrist and lower arm. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and a strand of black hair framed each side of her face. She had never seen herself look so beautiful.

"You look lovely, darling. We must hurry." Queen Willow said, taking Adriane's wrist and gently pulling her to the throne room, to the princess's surprise. Normally guests were shown to a courtyard. With a feeling of dread knowing at her stomach, she realized who this special guest was.

When thw two guards opened the large doors to the throne room, Adriane's reaction was one of shock. Her father was chatting with a young man of around twenty or so. The man had wavy black hair that brushed his broad shoulders. His skin had a light tan. He was tall, a head taller than Adriane. He wore plain gray breeches but a vibrant blue tunic with a white shirt underneath. He smile when he saw his future bride. He swept into a bow, kissing Adriane hand.

"It is the mercy of the gods to will such a beautiful woman as my betrothed. I cannot wait for the day I can call you my bride, Princess Adriane." Prince Joseph said, his eyes locking onto Adriane's dark ones. She gave a small smile.

"Oh come now, Joseph. You two are betrothed. There is no need to use titles." King Luc laughed. He put a hand on the prince's and his daughter's shoulders. He gave them both warm small smiles. Adriane gave the tiniest hint of a grin. Joseph offer her his arm and she took it, bowing her head politely. How she longed to be free again.

* * *

Adriane snuck out again that night. She wore a light tan tunic over a pale green shirt. Her breeches were brown and she was barefoot. As soon as she was out of the castle walls, her constant twitch turn around stopped. She had been jumpy but now her nerves were relaxed and she was utterly calm, a silly grin on her face. True, if she was caught, she would have a one way ticket to Joseph's palace and she would have a ball and chain for life, but the princess was not afraid.

Adriane's dark eyes scanned the thinning crowd for Zach. She needed only to see a flash of golden hair to know where he was and with a happy smile on her tan face, she took off towards his direction.

**Zach's POV**

Zach leaned against a stand that proudly displayed animal skins for sale. He smiled as one of his friends cracked a joke, even though his thoughts were elsewhere. His brain betrayed him with the images he had tried to set aside. He saw Nakoda's tall, slender frame, her medium tanned face lit up with a smile, her dark eye dancing in laughter. He sighed and turned his azure eyes to the dying crowd. Only few townsmen and traders still roamed at this time of night, hoping to make a bargain with the marchants.

Zach's heart began beating painfully in his chest. There she was. Nakoda. Her ebony hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck. Her black eyes were searching. He hoped they looked for him. Her beautiful face turned to look directly at him. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. She was getting closer and his throat was getting drier by the moment. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might leap from his chest. Then she was there and all eyes were on him…and her.

"Hello."

"Hello." _That was lame!_

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?" _I'm repeating her! How can I be so bad at talking to women?_

"I'm great."

"That's good." I must be setting a record for the most lame things said in one conversation.

"Are you going to introduce us, Zachie boy?" a rather cocky one of Zach's friends asked. He was looking at Nakoda with a rather rude look.

"Nakoda, my friends. Friends, Nakoda." Zach said in a rush. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to." Nakoda said, with a smile that hid that nervous look in her dark eyes. She waited a moment for her to stand beside her, then began strolling away.

"How is life treating you, Zach?" Nakoda asked.

"Pretty good. My parents are merchants of that stand we were just standing by and furs are a rather saught after good so, my family is doing well." _That had to be the worst thing I've said yet._

"I'm happy for you." Nakoda had a genuine smile on her lip. _Oh god,_ Zach thought, _Her lips are just so… I mean they are…shut up inner thoughts._ A part of him had to hold back from leaning down right then and there and kissing her.

"How are things with you?"

Nakoda grimaced. "My father is pushing this man I have just met at me. He wants me to marry him and form and alliance, but I want to choose who I wed. I want to love him before I even think of marrying a man."

Zach gave her a look of sympathy and gave her a one arm hug around her slender shoulders. He dropped his arm when he felt her tense.

"My da says as long as I marry rich then I'm set. I'm still trying to figure if he was joking or not." Zach sighed, shaking his head. _That was a really stupid thing to say._

But Nakoda was laughing, not in a way that made fun of him, but with him. She was laughing because she felt that he needed a little cheering-At least that was what he hoped.

**Adriane's POV**

Adriane felt so calm and relaxed around Zach. She hated how she couldn't think of a witty thing to say to him. She hoped he was going through the same thing. She smiled and looked up into the sky where the stars twinked in a greeting and the moon lit the streets. Her gaze sunk a little lower and she realized with dread that the castle walls were in sight. If one of the sentries caught her, she was really starting to dread the consequences.

"Umm…I really have to go. I've been having such a good time and if my father finds my bed empty my skin will be hanging off a tree." Adriane said in a hurry. Zach gave her a understanding smile and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

Her heart was quickening to a feverish pitch. She sucked in a shaky breath as she realized their faces were mere inches apart. She could feel his breath hitting her lips and she shivered, not from the cold but from the feeling that were coursing through her body at that moment. His lips were pressed against hers. It was a gentle kiss and did not demand anything. She kissed him back as hard as she dared. She had only known him for two days and yet look at her, at the mercy of his hands.

Zach slowly pulled away and his eyes looked deep into her. Adriane stared back, feeling so many emotions at once. She longed to stay with him, but as a princess, she was not allowed to even know commoners personally. They just had to be another face in the crowd.

But Zach's face would never go away. It pained her to lie to him, not tell him who she was, but she had no choice.

"I have to go." Adriane said in a voice that was not hers. It was high pitched and shaky. She herself was trembling from head to toe. Zach nodded, a definite hint of sadness in those blue eyes of his. His hands were still on her shoulders and his body was so close, she could feel the heat radiating from him. He slowly let her go. With a last smile, she turned and ran.

**Zach again**

He watched her go. She was scared he knew. But something was starting to plague him. She always went in the direction of the palace instead of the forest. He followed her, quickly and silently. He watched as she slipped through a back servant's gate, her eyes searching the darkness with fright in them.

Zach saw how bad she was shaking, her body giving violent jerks. He stopped himself from running and throwing his arms around her. He still felt her soft lips against his. Why he had done that, he did not know.

She pushed through the gate and he, hastily, hurried forward. He stopped when he heard her sobs.

"How can you be doing this, Adriane? How can you lie to him? You are betrothed to the damn prince. You'll be shipped away in a few months and you'll never see this place, or him, again."

Zach stumbled backwards, surprise eating away at him. His heart seemed to have stopped, but he hardly noticed. Nakoda, the sweet girl of the fores who rescued him and he had just kissed moments before, was Adriane, princess of the land.

* * *

Me: I know that is a cliffy but I am tired and I don't want to write more. And I get more reviews after cliffies so :P

Review me!

I'm always open to suggestions people!


	3. Chapter three

Me: Blah! I know I have taken forever in writing this but I have excuses! One: During the summer, I go away to a place where I don't have a computer. Two: My teachers have been loading me with homework since school started. Three: I have had no insparation. I wrote like three chapters and deleted them all cause they sucked. So here is the next chapter, by popular demand. And btw, I am now going to make the song of the day one written by my band, Random Massacre.

_Hold onto my hand_

_I'll take you away_

_Say you love me_

_I'll never let you down_

_Only you could make_

_This moment last forever_

Saying of the Day: Is it so wrong to want to spend forever in your arms?

* * *

The next morning, Adriane did not want to get out of bed. Her insides seemed to clench and unclench like a bow string being pulled and released. Kara and Emily tried their best to find something to make the princess feel better, but she would not take anything they offered her. Medicines would not help the hurricane of feelings she was enduring. Eventually, her mother swept in, a healer on her tail.

"Adriane, love, what is the matter?" the queen asked, sitting on her daughter's bed. She gently brushed the dark hair from the girl's face.

Adriane rolled away from her mother. What could she tell her? That she had been sneaking out and had kissed a "lowly peasant"? No one could know of her nightly adventures lest she be shipped off and locked inside a stone prison for the rest of her life. She would rather jump off the highest tower to her death.

"I just have bad cramps. I will be fine in the morning." the dark haired princess turned her tan face to her mother and gave a reassuring smile.

"Then drink this tea and get some rest." Queen Willow took a cup from the healer and placed it on her daughter's bedside table. She leaned forward to kiss the girl's cheek before standing and leaving the room, the healer, Emily and Kara following in her wake.

Adriane sniffed the tea and wrinkled her nose. She locked her door, poured the tea out her window and crept through the servent's stair into the servant's quarters. She changed quickly into a tan shirt, brown tunic and breeches. She finished pulling on leather boots when she heard footsteps outside the door. She took off, slipping out the gate before anyone saw her. She did not stop running until she was in the forest.

She stopped and breathed in the cool air. Her dark eyes took in the peaceful scene before her. She wished she could go to her grandmother's hut somewhere out there. There she could be free to live as she wished and not have to marry a man she did not want.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had to find Zach and tell him she could not speak with him anymore. But the problem was that she felt she might die if she told him this. She sighed and steeled herself. She had to do this, no matter what. She strode from the wood towards the market place. Her eyes searched for his golden hair and his cart filled with skins.

She saw him, exactly where he had been the day before. He saw her too and gave a faint smile. Something was wrong, she realized and picked up her pace.

"Zach, can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked. He nodded and followed her through the heavy traffic of people. She pulled him into the edge of the forest, out of hearing range.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore. I was found out and I'll have to go far away sooner than I had ever wished."

"Is that so, princess?"

She froze, her heart stopping for a moment. She could do nothing but stare. "How did you…?"

"I heard you last night. So when will the soldiers come to chop my head off, your highness?"

"Zach! Please understand, I never wanted things to be like this! When I met you, I was running from my parents. I was trying to get a taste of freedom, but I met you and don't you understand, if I get caught, I will be living in a room with I man I barely even know for the rest of my life!" She looked down and murmered under her breath, "Of course that happens either way."

But he had heard her. His hand reached out and gently grasped her chin, turning her face to him. His sky blue eyes searched her face for a moment. He smiled slightly and leaned forward, his lips meeting hers. She stiffened for a moment before she relaxed and kissed him back. Shock made him step back, his eyes dancing in slight fear. She grinned, giddiness flooding through her. She closed the distance between them, kissing him fiercely.

When they broke apart, he whispered, "If this is how I am going to die, what a hell of a way to go down." She laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

The next few days, Adriane was floating on air. Her friends and family interpreted her mood to that she was happy to be married soon. But she had no wish to even talk with her fiance. He seemed to notice, but took it as shy exitement. Everynight, she snuck out to be with Zach. When she was with him, there was no one else in the world. There were no titles, no laws and no kings to stop them. And the best part was, no one knew who she was, so no one could hold them down.

* * *

Me: Short chapter I know, but I have no insparation really. Plus I don't want to start all the fun action yet. That is for next chappie. 


	4. Chapter four

Me: I know I don't update much anymore, but please understand that I have been overwhelmed with homework cause I was stupid and picked all the hardest classes I could. (smacks self) I have said goodbye to writing the words of my muses because it takes a lot of concentration to shut up all the voices in my head and focus on just two or three. They are still in there, endlessly chattering so don't worry about them, pieces of them are in my writing still.

_So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will _

_(Thank You For The Venom-My Chemical Romance)_

Saying of the Day: You asked me what was wrong and I smiled and said **_nothing_** then turned around and whispered **_everything_**

* * *

Adriane laid beside Zach, his arm drapped over her shoulder. They lay on a secluded hill. They would be able to hear anyone approaching due to the dry, cracking leaves and high vantage point. To them, at that moment, there was no one else in the world. No laws, no kings or nobles, nobody at all but themselves.

Zach smiled down at the princess, his princess. He kissed her forehead and she wrinkled her nose, giggling. He smirked at her and she stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed and she joined in.

"It is so peaceful up here. I can't believe no else comes here."

"I think I am the only one who knows where this is."

"A place this beautiful? No way you're the only one."

"You're probably right."

They laid quietly for a while. Adriane closed her eyes, lost in thought. She could not deny that she was a princess with a duty, but then again, she also couldn't deny that she loved Zach. She felt that if she left him, her heart might explode in her chest. She looked up at him. He was watching the horizon with an unreadable expression in his gaze.

"Zach?"

He looked down at her with a smile. "Yes?"

"We have to run away."

He sat up, startled. "Why? I can't just leave my family and your parents will notice your absence."

"We can't keep hiding in the night. They're going to make me marry Joseph in a week. After that, I'll be gone into some other country and I'll never see you again. I couldn't live through that."

He sighed and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I couldn't live through that either. I'll run away with you, Adriane, but to where? Who would not know your name?"

She looked down. "We could live among the forest people. My grandmother would take us in. She believes in freedom as much as you or I do."

"I suppose. But they would look there. We might stay there for a while but not long."

"Yeah…I guess. But Zach, I could fake my death and they would not look for you because they do not know you exist."

He nodded. "How would you pretend to be dead?"

"I'll…I'll…I'll jump off a cliff. My nursemaids used to bring me to the ocean to swim but my parents don't know. If I wear a heavy dress with regular clothes on underneath, I could shed the dress and swim to you."

"My parents would understand. My brothers can take over the business for me. I only hate that there is nothing more I can do for you."

"Don't worry. I'll be okay. Just meet me here. I'll cut my hair and dress as a boy. We'll be okay, really. You'll see."

He nodded. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter to himself.

"Let's do it tomorrow night. Be here or I will come looking for you. I'll knock around every knight in the damn castle just to find you." He whispered, gently running her hand across her cheek. She laughed and nodded.

"I promise to be here."

* * *

Adriane knew the plan. But she couldn't have counted on the windfall that came. Her parents decided to go on a picnic by the cliff. She had on a big dress that was rather unnecessary for the informal occasion but her parents found it rather charming, how she dressed up for her betrothed. Underneath, she had on knee-length breeches and a light tunic that she tucked in so it would not accidental fall of when she faked her death.

All afternoon she laughed and joked with her family and husband-to-be. He watched her with a hunger in his eyes that made her skin freeze even in the hot sun. She kicked her shoes off at one point, saying she liked feeling the cool grass on her feet. Her chance came when the picnickers retired to the shade. She walked right to the edge of the cliff, feeling the breeze on her skin.

The wind picked up and rammed her with a force that made her dizzy. She couldn't have hoped for a better show. She swayed dangerously then fell forward. She heard screams and felt a hand grab at her arm. But it missed and she plummeted.

The force of hitting the water stunned her for a moment. She pretended to struggle to the surface then go under. She shed the heavy dress and pocketed the jewels on her person. She swam to a curved rock that would hide her from view from the onlookers above.

She heard her father's frantic screams and her mother's sobs. Her heart was pained for a moment but she closed her eyes and steeled herself. Sighing, she swam away to where she could make her escape.

* * *

Zach found her sitting on their hill, clothes and hair still damp, shivering. He took out his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled up at him. He gave a small gasp. There was a gash across her right cheek and various bruises across her face, neck, shoulders and arms.

"You're hurt." He gently touched the wound on her face.

"I did fall off a cliff. We're free. They think I'm dead."

He held her. It was all her could do at the moment. Here she was, wounded, cold, wet and dead to the world. And all he had done was tell his parents he was going away for awile with a girl. He had said that he would return eventually. They had understood and had given a small purse to help him, plus a couple of bear furs to keep warm with.

"Give me your dagger." she whispered. He did as she bid. She brought the blade to her hair and cut off the dark locks all the way to her shoulders. The black tresses swung forward, free from being held back by length. He gently kissed her forehead.

"You know we can't show affection in public now. You look like a man."

She laughed. "Yeah…But that doesn't mean I can't pretend to flirt. Two best friends who are so close that they can prod at each other's manhood with out offence."

He smiled. "Yes, wouldn't that give some people things to talk about. But you'll need to make yourself look more rugged. Most men had upper bodies if they live in the wild. And they don't have breasts."

She scowled. "Yes, well, give me awhile. It's not like I can do heavy lifting in a place where I am a glass doll. And haven't you ever heard of binding? I'll just have to wear baggy clothing for a few months. You could help me out and loose some muscle."

He laughed. "Fine. You can do all the heavy lifting from now on."

She couldn't help but laugh with him. They slept that night more soundly than they ever had. Freedom giving them a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Me: There will probably be a few chapters left. This was never meant to be more than seven chapters. And I need and opinion. I have been wanting a few new Avalon stories but I only have time to write one. So could y'all vote for me and tell me which one you want? Please and thank you!

_**1- The mages grew up and each married their magical sweethearts. They each have a daughter and plan to live happily ever after. But an evil they do not know how to fight emerges. It threatens to destroy their lives and kill their daughters. So they leave behind the world of magic and raise their children as normal girls. But Cora, Emily's daughter, accidentally breaks her mother's protection when she bond with a river spirit. Now, Nora, Kara's daughter, and Alex, Adriane's daughter, must find their bonded animals and learn magic quickly before that evil that threatened them as infants, destroys them as teens.**_

_**2- Adriane receives a mysterious letter. Inside are cards with images of her friends on them, and a desprate plea from a man she has never met. Now, heading the letter, she enters herself in a tournament where a new kind of magic she has never heard of threatens to destroy the world. Making new friends and wielding her cards, she takes a step closer towards her destiny as the warrior. AQFMxYGO x-over.**_

_**3- Emily does not know what to make of the centaur that stumbles through the portal. The creature offers her protection. But the healer senses something more behind the stoic face. But the Spider Witch's increasing threat looms closer and the centaur might just be able to open doors to magic Emily imagined only in her wildest dreams. Will Emily accept this new, dangerous power or refuse and hope that her magic will protect her from the darkness withing herself?**_


	5. Chapter five

-1Me: Thank you to those who voted. The poll stands as thus so far:

1 "Hidden Destiny" - 2

2 "Duelist Mage" - 3

3 "The Hidden Power of the Healer" - 2

Votes will be taken up until this series is finished, which is possibly next chapter. I have already written 3 chapters of "Hidden Destiny", two of "Duelist Mage" and a working first of "The Hidden Power of the Healer". Note that titles might change. I'll be adding an additional story option, because I believe that all of you aren't very interested in the choices I have picked. I am, but that's cause they live in my head…

_The warmth of your embrace  
Melts my frostbitten spirit  
You speak the truth and I hear it  
The words are I love you  
And I have to believe in you_

_But who are you  
You are the truth  
Out screaming these lies  
You are the truth  
Saving my life_

_(Red Sam- Flyleaf)_

Disclaimer: Story is mine. Everything else belongs to Rachael Roberts.

Saying of the Day: I'd rather be hated for who I am than be loved for who I am not.

* * *

The inn keeper stared at the strange boys that were standing in front of him. One was tall, broad shouldered, golden haired strapping lad. The other was a head shorter, had scruffy black hair, a bruised and cut cheek; rather pathetic young man. The taller gave a grin that could have made a girl swoon.

"I'd like a room for the night for me and my brother here."

The inn keeper grunted and switched his weight solely to his right foot. "It'll be five shillings for the both of you."

The smaller boy scowled and pushed up to the bar/desk. "You listen to me, you great pig-man! A single room in this place is worth half the price you named! We'll give you four shillings and that is all! Take it or leave it, boyo!"

The man raised an eyebrow and gave a crooked grin. "I'll leave it lad. Ten or no room. That's what everyone is charged so deal with it kid."

The dark haired boy opened his mouth to protest but the older lad clapped a hand over his mouth and dropped ten coins on the desk. "Thank you for your services, sir."

"Your room will be the third room on the left."

Smiling, pleasantly, the tall lad grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him up the stairs and out of sight. The inn keeper grinned and picked up his coins. He really did love the gullible ones.

* * *

Zach whirled on Adriane when he shut the door. "What do you think you're doing? What if he recognized you?"

"He wouldn't. I've been locked up in a stuffy castle my whole life, remember? Plus, they think I'm dead. No one will be looking for us."

Zach sighed and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just be careful, ok? I don't know what I'd do if they took you away from me."

Adriane smiled and looked up into his blue eyes. She traced his jaw with her finger and kissed his lips softly. "Relax will ya? I'm a guy now and just think of what they would say if you were caught sweet talking me, _brother _dearest."

Zach scowled and rolled his eyes, pushing her away slightly. Grinning, she stuck her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just asking for it, Adriane."

"It's Aiden now, oh wonderful _brother _of mine."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Adriane rolled her eyes and flopped down on the lumpy twin bed. She wrinkled her nose and punched the mattress. "You want the pincushion or the floor?"

Zach stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "I thought we could share…"

"No."

"Please?"

Adriane tried desperately to not roll her eyes, but failed. "Zach, as much as I love you, no! I'll take the floor _darling brother_."

"Whatever you say _Aiden_."

The dark haired girl scowled before grabbing the tattered blanket off the bed and stalked over in front of the dying embers in the fire place. Sighing, she sat and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, staring deep into the orange coals. She was almost scared to think about everything that had happened recently. She had broken just about every law she knew by falling in love with a commoner, faking her death, running away with said man and now she was sleeping in the same room as him without being wedded to him.

Zach came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Adriane…?"

"I'm scared." She whispered, turning so her cheek rested against his chest. His grip on her tightened.

"So am I."

* * *

Adriane awoke to banging on the door. She opened a groggy eye and just about jumped out of her skin. Zach was practically wrapped around her and neither of them had a stitch of clothing on. The pounding continued. Growling, she heaved herself out of bed and fell to the floor with a thump. Wrapping the blanket around her body, she sat in front of the fire and prodded the coals with a poker.

"Come in."

The inn keeper pushed open the door and stood scowling at her. "You and your brother need to leave now!"

Adriane felt her heart stop and she looked at him over her shoulder. "Why?"

"A prince is staying here and I don't want all you filthy peasants stinking up the place."

Adriane was about to retort but calmed herself and nodded, a fierce scowl on her face. The inn keeper huffed and closed the door.

Adriane was on her feet in an instant and pulled on her clothes in a hurry. "Zach! Get up now! We need to leave."

"Why?" was the groggy response.

"Because there is some prince coming and if he recognizes me, we're both in deep trouble."

Zach groaned and rolled over. He rubbed his eyes and sighed at the look in Adriane's eyes. He rolled back over and gave a long sigh. "Wake me in ten minutes."

The fully dressed Adriane growled and grabbed Zach's clothes, throwing them at his head. "No, you are getting up now!"

"Yes mother."

Adriane threw her hands in the air and practically snarled. She threw herself in front of the firepleace and proceeded to poke at the coals with angry jabs.

Zach clothed and grinning slightly, snuck up behind the sulking girl and picked her up by her waist, throwing her over his shoulder. Adriane cried out in protest and smacked his back.

"Put me down!"

"As you wish." She dropped to the bed with a loud thump. Staring up at Zach, she scowled at him and grabbed her small bag before stalking from the room. He sigh wistfully.

"Isn't she just great?" He proclaimed to no one before leaving the room.

* * *

Adriane was having a panic attack. Remember the prince staying in the inn? Guess who?

Joseph sat at one of the tables in the pub area. His handsome features were dark and grief was written across his face. Letting out a long sigh, he brought his tankard to his lips and drank a swig of his ale.

Zach put a comforting hand on Adriane's shoulder. She whirled around to face him, heart pounding.

"Easy. I see our royal friend is the one you were running away from?"

Adriane nodded and leaned back into Zach's chest. His arm automatically went around her waist before her caught himself and stepped back. When she looked at him quizzically he shrugged and said "you're a boy, remember?" She sighed and gave a tight nod.

"So how do we get out of here?" he whispered.

She smirked suddenly and raced up to their old room. He frowned, confused. She came back with a handful of soot. Smirking, she rubbed it across her cheeks and chin so from afar, it would appear to be stubble. She raised an eyebrow and picked up a dirty glass, examining her reflection.

"If he doesn't look hard enough, he'll think I have a beard growing."

Zach grinned and ruffled her hair. "Shall we, brother?"

Laughing she gestured him to lead the way.

* * *

Me: Blahness that wasn't a very good chapter, was it? (sighs) so yeah…I've been think of making this story into a kind of series, all set in the middle ages with Zach and Adriane as the main characters. But yeah, I promised you a new choice, didn't I? So here it is…

**_4- One night, Adriane disappears without a trace. There is no sign from her until five years later, when she appears mysteriously. She has changed greatly and no longer has her wolf stone nor any connection to the mistwolves. She begs Emily's help for something she won't tell about. The others force her to come with them and she reluctantly excepts. When they reach their destination, they find that Adriane has bonded with a dragon and has become one of the dragon riders of old. Secrets begin to unravel and an evil wielding the warrior's magic may just succeed where the Dark Sorceress and the Spider Witch failed._**

And what would be the nest installment of the series I'm thinking of doing:

_**5- "Steal My Heart…I Dare You"**_

_**Adriane is a fine, upstanding knight to be…Of course everyone thinks she is a boy called Adrien. Everyone except the thief, Zach. He is the leader of the thieves in the kingdom and he is at the top of the "most wanted list". Can he teach the stubborn, boyish Adriane how to love and be a woman?**_

Review me please!


	6. Chapter six

All right so here's how things stand now. MY computer was messed up and all my chapters, stories, etc. were deleted so I have to start all my new stories over. I have no will to do so now so deal with it. I am going to work on "Steal My Heart...I Dare You" first and then I'll do a couple others, maybe. I'm going to do some deleting and reconstruction with my stories. I will be deleting and restarting "A School for What?" because I personally think it sucks. I hate it. I could have done much better. This is the last chapter of this story and please don't expect much for awhile. My grandmother is in ICU and she could still plummet from good to bad. Plus I am dealing with a bunch of other crap. If I seem agitated, I am.

_Sing it for me._

_I can't erase the stupid things I say._

_You're better than me_

_I struggle just to find a better way_

_So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars_

_I'll be home tonight take a breath and softly say goodbye_

_The lonely road, one that I should try to walk alone_

_I'll be home tonight take a breath and softly say goodbye_

_(Here We Are-Breaking Benjamin)_

Saying of the Day: You should know by now, I'll burn this whole world down.

* * *

The two figures stood outlined by the setting sun. The taller grinned and brushed his blonde hair from his eyes. The smaller leaned against him, her dark hair barely brushing her shoulders. 

"Can you believe it? We're almost there."

"Almost seems too easy."

"Yeah, but it's over. Finally."

Adriane rose on her tiptoes to kiss Zach. He held her close, breathing in her scent and letting the moment wash over him. They were finally free. It was anti-climatic, but as long as they were together and in this place, nothing else mattered but each other.

* * *

"Zach!" 

"Adriane!"

They were ambushed that night without warning. At least a dozen men swarmed them and pulled them apart. It nearly took all of the raiders to keep the lovers from escaping.

Adriane bucked against her captors, biting and scratching while kicking their shins. One man grabbed her hair and jerked her head back. She snarled and struggled harder, anger and fear fueling her movements,

Zach dragged the men along with him as he pushed forward. His blue eyes were dark and his handsome features distorted in hatred. He reached out and grasped Adriane's hand with a bruising force. She didn't complain for she was holding just as hard. The pulled and pulled until they came together, holding each other like there's no tomorrow.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The bandits swore and let go. "Knock them out and take what we want."

A club came down on their heads, turning everything black. Even as unconsciousness came, they still held to each other, never letting go.

* * *

"Grandma! Grandma! Is that story true?" 

The old woman smiled, dark eyes laughing. "Yes it is."

"What happened to them?"

"When they woke up, they continued their journey and settled down. They had children and many, many grandchildren."

The little girl leapt to her feet, bright blue eyes wide in amazement. "Really? Do I know them? Huh, do I? Grandma? Grandpa?"

The old man chuckled, ruffling his granddaughter's dark hair. "I have a feeling you do, Nakota. I have a feeling you do."

* * *

Indeed that would be it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I would much appreciate it. 


End file.
